Misfits
by Summersetlights
Summary: To get revenge on Fitz, the three break into the school at night to leave him a little present in his locker. But will they get caught in the act? And will Eli and Clare leave as more than friends?


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi._**

**_Review, por favor?_**

* * *

><p>Elijah Goldsworthy rattled the doorknob quietly and swiftly. Taking a golden key from his pocket, he unlocked the door with an air of arrogance around him. He held the door open for his two friends and once they were all inside, he shut the door behind him, making sure that the heavy door didn't slam. Clare Edwards jumped at the light click of the door closing and the boy wearing all black smirked in amusement.<p>

"Let's go." Eli muttered and took off down the hall, walking quietly and slowly. Adam followed behind him, shining the flashlight on the ground so he could see where he was going.

"I don't want to do this." Clare declared, almost tapping her foot on the tiled floor. Her arms were crossed and her eyebrows raised.

Eli stopped abruptly and Adam ran into him. Eli sighed in frustration and turned around to Clare, a weary expression on his face. "Come on, Edwards. We went through this, how many times?" Adam chuckled and Clare scowled in agitation,"We won't get in trouble, I promise. Don't you trust me?"

"No." Clare muttered simply and Eli gave her a warm smile.

"Great! Now, let's go!" Eli moved once again, with Adam close on his heels. Clare looked behind her and glanced wistfully at the closed door. When she looked back, the two boys were already at the end of the hallway, the hall where the ninth graders had their lockers. Frightened of the dark, Clare ran forward to them, stopping right behind Adam.

"We're going to get caught." Clare whispered urgently, gripping Adam's elbow in a painful grip, making him let out a slight groan of pain.

"Please, Edwards. We won't get caught. And if we do," Eli turned to face Clare, Adam shining the flashlight on the wall,"if we do get caught, I'll tell them that I made you come." He shrugged and proceeded to walk again.

Every time the three reached the end of the hallway, Eli would glance around the corner to check for any janitors. If it were clear, the three would stay close to the wall and keep their steps quiet.

"What's his locker number?" Adam whispered, squinting at the lockers.

"Don't worry about it." Eli muttered casually, as if this were an everyday thing. A walk. In the school. At midnight. But, then again, for Elijah Goldsworthy, this could very well be an everyday thing.

Clare frowned and followed Adam. She was against the plan from the beginning. She had told Eli a countless number of times that he couldn't fight fire with fire. He would just get burned. Eli had just merely smirked and ignored her. He didn't understand that Clare worried about him because she cared for him deeply. She didn't harp on him endlessly, just to hear herself talk. No. She just didn't want him to get hurt.

"Ah-ha!" Eli cheered triumphantly, leading he and the other two to a locker. The locker was like everyone else's, except for the huge dent in the middle of it. Rumors went around that the dent was from kids heads being pushed into it, "Fitzy-boy will be pleased."

Eli placed his bag on the tiled floor kneeled down in front of it. Adam handed him the flashlight and Eli muttered a thank you. Searching through his bag, Clare and Adam glanced around the hall, making sure that no one was coming. For the second time that night, Eli let out a triumphant cheer and pulled out a water bottle filled with a yellow liquid. Clare and Adam backed away from Eli in disgust.

"Is that piss?" Adam asked, a bit crudely. He squinted at the black-haired boy, wondering if his head was screwed on right.

"It is indeed." Eli said happily, setting it down on the floor and closing his bag back up.

"Oh, dear lord," Clare groaned, her face in her hands,"What the heck is wrong with you?"

Eli shrugged and gave a small smirk and stood up. Brushing the dirt off his black attire, he picked the water bottle from the ground and opened the cap, pushing the bottle away from him in slight disgust. Crinkling his nose, Eli out stretched his arm and began to tilt the bottle, waiting for it to fall on the locker. Clare watched with her head in her hands and she shook her head. Adam just watched him, his eyes squinted, as if he couldn't believe that there was actually pee in the bottle. Eli tilted it a bit more and just when it was about to drop-

He sighed and retreated his arm. He screwed the cap back on and opened his bag back up, and after shoving the bottle back in the bag, he stood up straight and looked directly at Clare, who still had her head in her hands.

"Don't fight fire with fire, right, Edwards?" Eli smirked and winked.

And instead of an agreement or a nod, Clare went about things a bit differently.

Running forward at full speed, Clare jumped at Eli, her arms outstretched. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she brought his face down forcefully and kissed him. Eli responded enthusiastically, his hands wrapping themselves in her hair. They had waited so long to kiss each other, no, scratch that. They had waited so long just to _touch_ each other, so this, this was perfect.

A quiet cough interrupted their kiss and Clare pulled away, blushing madly. Eli simply smirked and watched the rose-color find its way into her cheeks.

"You listened." Clare said quietly, playing with her thumbs.

Eli grinned widely and Clare watched with wide eyes, "I always listen, Clare. I always listen to you." He grabbed her hands lightly and held them gently. Clare bent her head and let out a girlish giggle.

Adam groaned in frustration, "Okay, okay. The love fest is over for all the Eli's and Clare's in the world, got it?"

Eli broke free from Clare and stood up straight in front of Adam. "Yes, sir!"

Adam frowned playfully. "Good!"

They walked down the hallway, Eli and Clare holding hands and Clare's arm slung around Adam's shoulder. Adam talked brightly about odd things in his life. Things that only he would and could ever talk about. And Clare and Eli listened, enjoying their best friend talk. Right when Adam was telling the story about the three-headed pig(don't ask)a shout was heard throughout the hallway.

"Hey, you!" A voice boomed over them and Eli quickly glanced back, noticing that someone was running after them.

Thinking quickly, Eli rummaged through his bag and pulled out the bottle of the yellow liquid. Taking off the cap, he spilled the liquid on the floor and tossed the bottle off to the side. Eli grabbed Clare's and Adam's hand and started to run down the hallway.

Not even halfway down the hallway, a thump was heard and the three looked back at the security officer covered in pee.

"You damned, misfits!" The man yelled and scrunched his face up with disgust.

But the three laughed and ran out of the school and into the night.

And they knew that they would forever be the misfits.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ugh.<em>**

**_Review?_**


End file.
